Scientist
A scientist is a brillant researcher of anything scientific and has mastered simple use of magic as well as a cunning approach to anything he faces. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d6 Class Skills The Scientist’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Computer Use (Int), Craft (Int), Disable Device (Int), Knowledge (History, Nature, Arcana, Engineering) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Pilot (Dex), Repair (Int) and Profession (Wis) Skill Ranks at Each Level: 7 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' Weapon Proficiency '''A scientist is proficient with simple weapons, pistols and light armor, but not shields. '''Spells '''A scientist casts arcane spells which are drawn from the wizard/sorcerer spell list presented in Spell Lists. A scientist must choose and prepare his spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, a scientist must have a Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an scientist's spell is 10 + the spell level + the scientist's Intelligence modifier. Like other spellcasters, a scientist can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Progression. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). '''Cunning Defense '''A Scientist applies his Intelligence bonus and his Dexterity bonus to his AC. Any situation that would deny the Scientist his Dexterity bonus to AC also denies the Intelligence bonus. '''Tech Training: '''Starting at second level, the scientist may use techs. '''Scientific Improvisation '''At 3rd level, a Scientist gains the ability to improvise solutions using common objects and scientific know-how. This ability lets the Scientist create objects in a dramatic situation quickly and cheaply, but that have a limited duration. By spending 1 spell slot and combining common objects with a Craft check that corresponds to the function desired, the Scientist can build a tool or device to deal with any situation. The DC for the Craft check is equal to 5 + the purchase DC of the object that most closely matches the desired function. Only objects that can normally be used more than once can be improvised. Electronic devices, special tools, weapons, mechanical devices, and more can be built with scientific improvisation. It takes a full-round action to make an object with scientific improvisation. The object, when put into use, lasts for a number of rounds equal to the Scientist’s class level, or until the end of the current encounter, before it breaks down. It can’t be repaired. '''Applied Scientifics '''at 4th level a scientist may apply the appropriate knowledge skill whenever another skill is called for. Knowledge (Arcana) may be applied at any time a Spellcraft or Use Magic Device is required. Knowledge (Dungeoneering) may be applied at any time a Appraise or an Escape Artist check is required. Knowledge (Engineering) may be applied at any time a Disable Device or Craft(Relevant) check is required. Knowledge (Geography) may be applied at any time a Climb or Swim check is required. Knowledge (History) may be applied at any time a Bluff or Sense Motive check is required. Knowledge (Local) may be applied at any time a Sleight of Hand or Perception check is required. Knowledge (Nature) may be applied at any time a Survival or Handle Animal check is required. Knowledge (Nobility) may be applied at any time a Diplomacy or Ride check is required. Knowledge (Planes) may be applied at any time a Stealth or Intimidate check is required. Knowledge (Religion) may be applied at any time a Heal check is required. '''Bonus Feats '''At 5th, 11th, and 17th level, the Scientist gets a bonus feat. The bonus feat must be a social or magic feat, and the Scientist must meet all the prerequisites of the feat to select it. '''Skill Mastery '''At 7th level, a Scientist selects a number of skills from his class list equal to 3 + his Intelligence modifier. When making a skill check using one of these skills, the Scientist may take 10 even if stress and distractions would normally prevent him from doing so. '''Outwit '''A Scientist of 8th level or higher can expend 1 spell slot as an immediate action to reduce the damage of one attack that would hit thim by an amount equal to the level of the spell slot sacrificed multiplied by 10. Alternatively, it could be used to counter a spell whose spell level is equal to, or lesser than the level of the spell slot being sacrificed. If countered this way it negates all effects of the spell. '''Minor Breakthrough '''Upon attaining 9th level, a Scientist receives credit for a minor scientific breakthrough that earns him the recognition of his peers. The Field Scientist chooses one of the following Knowledge skills: History, Nature, Arcana, or Engineering. When dealing with others with at least 1 rank in the same Knowledge skill, the Field Scientist gains a +2 bonus on any bluff, diplomacy, or intimidiate checks. '''Cunning Offense At 15th level, the Scientist selects one weapon that he is proficient in and can use with one hand. With the selected weapon, the Scientist can use his Intelligence modifier instead of Strength or Dexterity modifier on attack rolls. 'Cirvumvent '''At 16th level, the scientist's outwit ability now treats all his spell slots as if they were 2 higher when using the outwit ability. '''Major Breakthrough '''At 19th level, the Scientist gains a +4 bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy and Intimidate checks when dealing with individuals who have at least 1 rank in any of the following Knowledge skills: History, Nature, Arcana, or Engineering. This bonus stacks with the bonus provided by the minor breakthrough ability. '''Fruitful Research '''At 20th level, the scientist makes a grand discovery. He immediately learns a discovery chosen from the list below, representing a truly astounding scientific breakthrough of significant import. For many scientists, the promise of one of these grand discoveries is the primary goal of their experiments and hard work. ''Inhuman Intellect: The scientists's constant study has expanded his mind. His Intelligence score permanently increases by 4 points. Eternal Legacy: The scientist has discovered a cure for aging, and from this point forward he takes no penalty to his physical ability scores from advanced age. If the scientist is already taking such penalties, they are removed at this time. Also, He cannot die from old age. Regeneration: The scientist's flesh responds to damage with shocking speed—he gains fast healing 5. Philosopher's Stone: The scientist learns how to create a philosopher's stone, and can do so once per month at no cost. Creating a philosopher's stone takes 1 day of work. Overanalysis: ''The scientist now treats all spells cast at him as if they were one level lower when using the outwit ability. Also, the damage from melee attacks is reduced by an additional 20 points using the same ability. ''Tesla Touch: The scientist has created an internal mechanism in his hand gaining him some electrical properies. From now on any weapons he wields has shocking burst. Also he gains electricity resistance of 20. Category:Classes Category:Black Metal/Red Blood